Teach the Teacher
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Severus is skilled in various occupations but not all.


******Disclaimer- ****There are no black market copies of my stories for sale. Though I've become attached to Monica. Just maybe I'll include her in original pieces.**

**Author's Note- Thank you for reading  
**

**Date Modified- **April 15, 2010

**Teach the Teacher**

* * *

Several weeks before the start of term Madam Hooch sought out Professor Snape. He was readying his classroom, redirecting his attention to Madam Hooch, "yes," Snape asked. Glancing in the direction of an empty seat "Do come in."

"Actually Professor, I was hoping you'd solve a problem for me." She bade him follow her out to the courtyard. The school brooms, some 25 or 30 in several rows lay in various states of shabbiness. "As you can see they've been better. The majority have lost a good bit of their magical finish and consequently have been behaving badly." Snape strode around the brooms inspecting them as he went. Finally he stopped, considering.

"I will consent to brew the finish, however it is a rather large job, I'll require your assistance. If you would be so kind." Though it wasn't really a question he waited for her to respond.

Looking uncertainly, "I'm game, but I have to warn you I have no aptitude for potions." She clapped her hands together. "When do we begin?"

"Potions lab in an hour." Snape swept off all billowing robes.

Snape was well underway laying out the impedimenta of the potion. Pointing to one side, "there is a small silver knife on the table, chop the yarrow root into slivers roughly the size of a knut." Meanwhile he heated pieces of cinnamon over a small brazier, filling the room with a warm pleasant scent. They continued in this vain for a time, adding the ingredients to the cauldron. Neither of them was interested in chit-chat, so they worked straight through until mid afternoon. Bringing the potion to the boil, and letting it concentrate.

"You are more than capable of brewing potions." He said dryly, giving her a suspicious eye.

She gave a raucous laugh, "if you had taught me I might have been. As it happens I had this horrible old toad by the name, Stonewall Rank. He was quite repellent, always trying to touch my hair." She gave a shudder. "He got his though, one day I swung my Silver Arrow straight into his shins. I loved that old broom," she chuckled immoderately at her remembrance.

Eying her with respect, "would you like some honey Meade? The finish needs to simmer for another hour." Graciously accepting they drank deeply. The wine made them more cordial. She formally invited Snape to the traditional Teacher on Teacher Quidditch game at the end of the week. He declined, and failed to mention why.

It wasn't until he refilled the bottle the second time that Snape divulged his fear. Snape had disinclination toward flying by broom after an incident as a first year where his broom was completely out of his control and eventually threw him. Brushing imaginary dirt off his sleeve ended rather lamely by saying, "never really got the hang of them."

Delighted, she rubbed her hands together. "I can fix that." Eager, she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Her forthright manner won over in the end. After Snape sealed the potion up tight, they trooped down to the field. "Take your outer robe off." Madam Hooch promptly summoned brooms and pads. After suiting him up, she mounted her broom. "Now, reach out your hand, and state clearly, "UP!"

"I feel like an idiot." Replied Snape. He obediently followed her instruction. However much to his surprise the broom submitted to him perfectly. Snape was looking faintly surprised at the object held firm in his hand. Madam Hooch gave him a hearty grin.

"Now, mount your broom!" Her attitude of command helped combat his apprehension. "Now kick off." Demonstrating the right way. "Not too high now." Snape's lips were pressed tightly together, his face had become rather ruddy.

Each emotion fought for purchase over his face. Ranging from suspicion, to incredulity, to surprise. "You, know I think you have the hang of it. The hardest part is getting off the ground. Pull alongside me and we'll fly a couple of laps around the pitch. Keep it low for a start." Tentatively almost sluggishly they flew around the Quidditch stadium. Several times Severus' booted feet slipped from the stirrups and he nearly fell. Patiently she put out a protective arm to keep him from falling. After the third time around the pitch they rose a bit higher. "See, there you go, you GOT IT! I can teach anyone to fly" she boasted loudly. They were of course very drunk.

Severus was becoming over-confident and his flying became rather reckless. Wildly he brought the broom around too fast crashing into a laughing Madam Hooch. Surprised, they over-corrected, falling into an untidy heap on the grass. Severus tried to untangle himself in some embarrassment.

Madam Hooch beamed at him, and saying he was "brilliant." She expertly got to her feet and pulled Snape to his. He tripped on the broom and fell supine over Madam Hooch. He looked into the hawk-like eyes and saw that far from being disconcerted she was rather enjoying herself. She reached up, brushing some of his hair back. "You know Professor, I don't know when I've enjoyed myself so thoroughly." He gave her a generous smug smile then she pulled closer to kiss him. His slightly trembling lips did give way, melting into hers. Buried feelings of desire licked up his thighs, not for Madam Hooch but for something lost and unnamed. But she might be the receptacle for his desire. Looking around and casting a weary eye, satisfied no would see them in the coming dark. He desired anonymity to shield him.

"Severus, I want you." They clamoured up and carefully undressed one another removing pads, and clothes not bothering to use wands. They stepped out of their pile of discarded things.

Snape reached around her waist bringing her to his chest. He bent to the curve of her neck, kissing gently, _she would have liked that, she…was not here…not any more._ He let the witch go, guilt suffusing his heart. He gave her a sad look of longing, and released her."…am sorry," he picked up his wand and before he could wave it she shoved him. Snape couldn't catch himself and fell to the ground. "What? Would have me use you for my pleasure?" Each syllable full of clipped disdain, giving her piercing stare back with interest.

"Yes, damn it! What are you afraid of?" Severus managed to regain his feet giving her a cool calculated gaze.

"Fine," he said crisply, "as you wish." He gently took her hand and drew her near. Her face found his; he calmly told her with a twitch of the mouth "I promise nothing." He laid her on his robes still on the ground.

Taking in her lean muscular frame, appreciating the fine curves and soft skin. Running appraising hands on either side of her torso he raised her knees to his chest sliding his hands under her pulling her close to him. Cleaving her legs his excitement grew. Exploring her deeply with animal need. Her legs clenched his waist, she held on until he came to a jerking halt. He dipped down nuzzling her breasts, nipping her areoles in turn. Allowing his flaccid cock to glide away silently. Kissing the skin of her belly, to the petals of her flower, kissing and licking, brushing his cheeks against her inner thighs. Snape didn't know if she moaned or whimpered he couldn't hear anything save the blood rushing in his ears. His head swam a bit until she took firm hold of his hair and urged him closer. He rejoined his vacated warmth, letting a protracted sigh escape. Slowly, quietly he moved in her flesh.

When they were sated he whispered, "thank you."

Back in the castle they fell asleep fully clothed, chastely holding hands.

**~*~**

**END**

**~*~**

**AN/ Thank You for joining me, Varity Sinning**


End file.
